For centuries people have adorned themselves with various types of jewelry, including rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings and tiaras. Jewelry is usually made from various types of precious and non-precious metals and gemstones. Typical gemstones used in jewelry designs have included diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, pearls and opals. Typical precious metals used in jewelry designs have included gold, silver and platinum. However, other types of metals are being used, such as copper and copper with mixed metals.
Copper is a natural, environmentally friendly element that has been used for centuries because of its physical properties. These properties include being malleable and ductile, excellent electrical conductor, excellent alloying characteristics, non-magnetic, essential nutrient to life, resistant to corrosion, machinable, formable, excellent heat transfer characteristics, durable and recyclable.
Uses of copper have been traced back as far as 10,000 years ago in western Asia. Historically, copper has been used for plumbing systems, cooking instruments, ornaments, treating infections and sterilizing water. Copper also played a major role in launching the Industrial Revolution due to its excellent electrical conducting and heat transfer characteristics.
Copper is essential to all living things and continues to play an important role in modern technology. Specifically, copper continues to be used in plumbing systems, cookware, industrial and architectural applications, jewelry and for various health related applications.
In the health context, copper has been used for its anti-pathogen properties to help guard against infections. For example, copper plumbing can help preserve the purity of drinking water because its antimicrobial effects can inhibit water-borne microorganisms, such as bacteria, viruses, algae and parasites. Additionally, since copper plumbing is non-porous, it can prevent petrochemicals, insecticides, organic contaminants and other toxins from absorbing into the pipes and polluting the water supply.
Cures and remedies for common ailments have also been sought throughout the years and continues today. Copper is needed for good health. Copper is necessary for the growth, development and maintenance of bones, tissues, and organs. Copper is also involved in the formation of red blood cells, absorption and utilization of iron, and synthesis and release of essential proteins and enzymes. As such, copper has been used as a natural medicinal remedy. Since the human body cannot make copper, it must be obtained from other sources, including a balanced diet or supplements.
Copper bracelets are known in the prior art. However, these bracelets are not fine jewelry and are generally not aesthetically appealing. Specifically, bracelets are made using low grade copper and copper and mixed metals as jewelry and which do not provide any meaningful health benefits. They are artistic in nature. Copper bracelets providing health benefits are also known in the art, including those offered by Sabona of London. These latter bracelets are made of pure copper and are copper alone or with a gold or silver electroplate finish over the copper bracelet.